Untitled Desmond Wolfe
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Desmond is the one guy all the girls hate but there is a new comer who could and will melt his heart or has she already do that when they first met many years ago in the Indy's.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any of the TNA wrestlers. I own Jessica and any other OC.

Desmond Wolfe/OC other wrestlers do appear everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just nervous."Jessica answered.

"You'll get over that eventually." Kurt said.

"I hope so." Jessica replied.

"Anyway I'm suppose to show you around so you don't get lost." Kurt said.

Kurt lead Jessica around the IMPACT Zone explaining everything to her.

"So how do you like it so far." Kurt asked.

"It's definitly bigger then I thought, but I like it." Jessica answered.

Kurt kept leading her around and eventually she was meeting people. Some she knew and some she didn't. Kurt lead her to the women's lockerroom and told her he'd see him later. Jessica walked inside and found an empty corner and set her things down. Soon there was a few girls walking in. Jessica was soon meeting all the knockouts and making friends with a few. Jessica finished changing and left the lockerroom and went the way Kurt had told her to get to catering. As soon as she walked into catering, a few of the guys walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is Chris."

"Nice to meet you both." Jessica replied.

"Why don't you boys leave this to a grown man."

"Don't start with us, Wolfe." Chris replied.

They were so busy with their argument that they didn't see Jessica slip away and walk further into the room. Jessica found an empty table and sat down but was soon joined by Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore.

"What brought you our way." Jeff asked.

"Needed to work. I couldn't have all that training go to waste." Jessica answered.

"So who did you train with last." Shannon asked.

"Matt was the last to train me. So I haven't had training except by myself." Jessica answered.

"Well you can hang with us when ever you want." Jeff said.

"I don't want to bother either of you." Jessica replied.

"You wouldn't be a bother." Shannon said.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it, Shannon." Jessica replied.

"Don't mind Shannon, he just took it hard after you and him broke up." Jeff said.

"Now he knows how I feel." Jessica replied.

"So if you want to hang out with us you can anytime." Jeff said.

"Do you have a match scheduled tonight." Shannon asked.

"I don't know what they have me doing. I was told to be ready at all times." Jessica answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon a few of the knockouts sat down beside Jessica and included her in a conversation.

"So how's it going so far." Val asked.

"Fine so far. I at least know a few of the roster so I'm not lonely." Jessica answered.

Jeff and Shannon got up and left to go change leaving Jessica with the girls.

"Alright now that the boys are gone, we can warn you about a few of them." Christy said.

"Stay away from Chris, that's the one that hangs with Alex. Alex is the sane one between those two. Also stay away from the older guys on the roster cause they won't respect you or any women." Val replied.

"Don't forget to stay away from the weird crazy guys and I don't mean Hardy. I mean like Raven and a few others. You'll know them when you see them. There are a few that are okay but still watch out for them." Daffney said.

"Like who." Jessica asked.

"Rob Terry for one. That's the big guy with blonde hair." Val answered.

Christy pointed him out and Jessica paid attention.

"Next would be AJ Styles, he hangs with Ric Flair. They also have in that circle Chelsea and Desmond Wolfe. Half of us have been hit on by him and it nevers goes far." Angelina Love said.

"So who's safe to hang with besides you guys." Jessica asked.

"Besides us, Jeff, Shannon, Jesse and plenty of others." Christy answered.

"Jesse, I don't know him." Jessica said.

"We'll have to introduce you to him or you can have Shannon do that." Val replied.

"Like Shannon would really want to do that." Jessica said.

"Why wouldn't he want to." Daffney asked.

"Before he got married, he was my boyfriend. He cheated on me and that's why we broke up." Jessica answered.

"Anyway Val, Christy you have jobs to do. Daffney don't scare her to much while I'm gone." Angelina said.

"And don't introduce her to anyone that's bad." Christy replied.

After Val, Christy and Angelina left, Daffney introduced Jessica to most of the roster.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond kept watching her as she met one person after another. Something about this red head was familer, but he couldn't place her unless he talked to her. As soon as he seen Daffney leave, he made his way over to her. Jessica saw him and tried to get away but he stopped her.

"Hello, can I help you." Jessica asked.

"Depends on your name."

"Like you'd remember it anyway." Jessica said.

Jessica stepped aside and walked away from him. No one has ever walked away from him and he now knew where he had seen her and if he played his cards right he'd have her again. She was the one person who saw who he really was. So instead of standing around, he went after her. He caught up with her just outside the women's lockerrom.

"What now?" Jessica asked.

"I know you."

"Really how?" Jessica asked.

"I know you from the Indy's. You were the only one who got to know me and the others didn't want anything to do with me."

"So if you know me tell me one thing only you'd know." Jessica said.

"I can show you better then tell you."

Desmond lead her far away from the locker area and towards an empty hallway. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. She didn't resist but she knew she couldn't let him do this to her. Finally she pulled away and caught her breath.

"Does that bring back memories." Desmond asked.

"It does but we can't do this." Jessica answered.

"Why not?" Desmond asked.

"The girls warned me about you but I know your not a bad person. So I'm confused and I don't know what I should do." Jessica answered.

"Take your time and figure out what you want." Desmond said.


	4. Chapter 4

Desmond kissed her again before he let her go. He watched her walk back to catering. Once safely inside catering, Vall found her sitting at a table staring into space.

"Are you okay." Val asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"No you're not. You were staring into space." Val said.

"I was just thinking is all." Jessica replied.

"About what?" Val asked.

"Things." Jessica answered.

"Just things or what." Val asked.

"A little of everything." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Val said.

"Can I ask you somthing." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Val answered.

"What's so wrong with Desmond." Jessica asked.

"He's not as bad as Angelina makes him out to be. I think he just needs the right girl." Val answered.

"Then what's so wrong about him then." Jessica asked.

"Nothing. He's just got a crappy attitude and that's about it." Val answered.

"So if I were to date him, you wouldn't care." Jessica asked.

"I wouldn't and don't let the others stop you either. I for one would like to see you happy and if Desmond makes you happy then don't let anyone stop you." Val answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not to long after, amessenger was sent to get Jessica. Jessica was told where she was suppose to go and knocked on a door. The door opened and she walked in. She looked around and saw Desmond.

"You must be Jessica."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go out wirh Desmond."

"Yes sir."

"He knows what to do."

Desmond lead Jessica out of the office and they headed towards the tunnels.

"Are you okay with this." Desmond asked.

"I have to be." Jessica answered.

"All you have to do is walk out with me." Desmond said.

"I can do that." Jessica replied.

Soon his music started and they wlked out. Desmond made sure she got into the ring safely before he entered. He stood beside her and started talking. Next thing she knew, she was told to get out of the ring. Then the fighting started inside the ring. Jessica stayed out of the way and tried to get away but ws stopped by someone who picked her up and started to carry her out. They were stopped by A.J. She was basically dropped beforre the other guy ran off. A.J. went after the guy while Desmond finished the guy in the ring. He left the ring to help her up after that they headed into the back.

"Are you okay." Desmond asked.

"It'll just be sore later anyway, but yeah I'm okay." Jessica answered.

"It's not serious." Desmond said.

"No thankfully." Jessica replied.

"If there isn't anything keeping you after you change, how about I take you out to dinner." Desmond said.

"That would be great. Yhat way we can talk." Jessica replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Desmond watched as Jessica walked away from him and just watched as she diappeared around the cornor before he waled to the men's lockerroom. Jessica walked into the women's lockerroom and saw all of her new friends. She walked over to her things and sat down to change out of her ring attire.

"Are you okay." Angelina asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure?" Daffany asked.

"All I'll be is sore in the morning but everything is fine." Jessica answered.

"So what happened with Desmond." Val asked.

"After I change, he's taking me out to dinner." Jessica answered.

"Just be careful with him. You never know what he's up too." Angelina said.

"I will, trust me." Jessica replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica continued changing and made sure she was completely ready before she stuffed her things back into her bag. She picked up the bag and left the lockerroom and headed towards catering. She walked past some of the guys she met earlier. They watched her as she walked out of catering. She saw Jeff and Shannon talking to some other guy. Jessica didn't know if she wanted to go over or not until she saw Jeff motioning for her to join them. She walked over and Jeff told her to sit down and she did. Jeff introduced her to Jesse. That was the extent of that conversation. Jessica felt more out of place then ever. Jessica got up and left catering and decided to head out to her car. She leaned against it after putting her bags in the back seat. She watched as wrestlers came and went. She wasn't paying attention when Desmond walked out and saw her. He walked her way and leaned against the car.

"Ready to go." Desmond asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Jessica handed over her keys and pusjhed off of the car so she could walke around to the passengers side. The ride was quiet and that bugged Desmond.

" What's wrong." Desmond asked.

"It's nothing, I just felt out of place like always." Jessica answered.

"How is that possible." Desmond asked.

"My friends just introduced me to Jesse and the they ignored me." Jessica answered.

"Don't let it bother you, you still can talk to me." Desmond said.

"So where are we going." Jessica asked.

"Just to a little plcae I know. Trust me, you'll like it." Desmond answered.

"Was that suppose to happen. I mean with me going to the ring with you." Jessica asked.

"Yes all except they weren't suppose to drop you." Desmond answered.

"Don't let it bother you." Jessica said.

"So tell me what you've been doing." Desmond said.

"Today or after the Indy's." Jessica replied.

"All." Desmond said.

"While I was down there, a few of the girls were scouted. They choose a few to try out for the WWE and only a couple made it in." Jessica replied.

"And." desmond asked.

"We were only used as valets or just for looks." Jessica answered.

"Really." Desmond said.

"Yeah, I trained with Jeff's brother but I've had so much training and I couldn't see it go to waste." Jessica replied.

Not to long, Desmond parked the car and they got out. Desmond lead her into a restaurand and they were soon seated.

"You had this planned." Jessica said.

"Of course I did. I didn't want the chance to pass me by." Desmond replied.

They talked about everything until they finished eating. Desmond took care of everything before they left. They got into the rental and Desmond drove to the hotel. They got out and he walked her to her room and then kissed her goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door. Jessica thought it might have been Desmond but it wasn't him when she opened the door. It was the girls.

"So how was it." Val asked.

"It was good." Jessica answered.

"Anything else that we should know." Angelina asked.

"There was nothing else but dinner and talking." Jessica answered.

Angelina, Christy and Daffney left. Val llooked at Jessica.

"How was it really." Val asked.

"It went better than I thought." Jessica answered.

"Are you looking forward to seeing him again." Val asked.

"Yeah and that worries me." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry, he already sees something he likes and the rest can go from there." Val said.

"I just hope he doesn't get bored with me." Jessica replied.

"He won't get bored. I'm sure you have plenty of things you and him can do." Val said.

"There is plenty to keep us busy." Jessica replied.

"Alright I'm going to leave so change and get comfortable." Val said.


End file.
